


Cute Guy Wanted

by lost_stickie_note



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note
Summary: Zhangjing's Birthday Fic Countdown d-5Zhangjing decides to answer a mysterious job posting.#ZhangjingsBirthdayWeek





	Cute Guy Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> #ZhangjingsBirthdayWeek
> 
> Omg, I love this one so much tbh. ♡ I hope you all enjoy the fluff and comedy!
> 
> Shameless plug for all my other works~~
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader, you know who you are. :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) for updates, randomness, etc. or to scream at me about 9% :o I don't bite, and I'm friendly, hehe.

Zhangjing groans with exasperation, taking another peek at the number on the screen, hoping that it’ll change but knowing that it won’t. _Fuck my life._ After emptying out his bank account for tuition, rent, utilities, and god knows what else he had to pay on the first of the month, he is now officially running low on money. _And next semester’s financial aid package won’t be here for a while._

 

He groans again.

 

So now he has to figure out how to survive the next few weeks on what little he has left sitting in his bank account. He takes another peek at the screen. Nope, number still hasn’t changed.

 

The buzz in his pocket alerts him to check his phone, and Zhangjing watches as the text notification pops up.

 

**Chaoze**

Wanna grab food?

 

**Zhangjing**

Sorry, can’t.

 

**Chaoze**

???

 

**Zhangjing**

No money. ☹

 

**Chaoze**

You tutor though???

 

**Zhangjing**

Not enough.

 

**Chaoze**

Student Job Bulletin?

 

Zhangjing sighs.

 

_Maybe Chaoze is right._

If his first part-time job isn’t going to cut it, maybe he should try looking for some more work. He’s never really had to resort to more than his tutoring gig at the university library, but desperate times call for desperate measures. After a few clicks, he’s on the right site and starts aimlessly scrolling through the listings. The first few are postings for private tutors but none in subjects that he’s knowledgeable about. He shudders seeing the words Organic Chemistry. Not exactly the highlight of his university experience, having only just barely scraped together a passing grade after pulling an all-nighter for the final.

 

A few listings asking for help with moving.

 

A position at the school library, unfortunately at hours that he has required lab classes.

 

**Cute Guy Wanted!**

For more information, please text XXX-XXX-XXXX. Compensation for an hour’s work: $200

 

The listing makes him double take, not sure if he’s seeing things. _There’s no fucking way._ But his pointer is indeed hovering over the suspiciously short description, and his eyes widen at seeing the payment. _Two hundred dollars? For an hour’s work?_ Way too good to be true. _But that would cover two week’s worth of groceries easily._ The indecision churns in his stomach, and Zhangjing makes a quick decision.

 

**Zhangjing**

Hey, what job would pay $200/hr?

 

**Chaoze**

Are you fucking with me rn?

 

**Zhangjing**

NO. Srs.

 

**Chaoze**

Nothing you’d be willing to do?

 

**Zhangjing**

Fuck.

 

**Chaoze**

U ok?

 

**Zhangjing**

Trying to decide whether to text this # rn.

Seems sketchy.

 

**Chaoze**

Just don’t die.

 

**Zhangjing**

And would u describe me as cute?

 

**Chaoze**

Depends on whether ur hangry.

 

**Zhangjing**

Fuck u.

 

Zhangjing stares at his screen, still deliberating. On the one hand, he really needs money. On the other hand, he really doesn’t feel like giving Chaoze the satisfaction of being right. But the money is too tempting to pass up, the $200 calling his name. At best, he spends an hour and gets the money in return. And at worst…well, he would just figure that out if it happens. _And I’m cute, right?_ But before he can second guess himself, his fingers are already pressing in the digits on his cell.

 

Couldn’t hurt to try.

 

**Zhangjing**

Hi, I’m responding to the job listing on the Student Job Bulletin?

My name is You Zhangjing.

 

There, sent.

 

**Zhangjing**

I ended up responding to that job ad.

 

**Chaoze**

You dumbass.

 

It isn’t until a few hours later that Zhangjing gets a reply, the notification from the unknown number flashing up from his phone in the middle of class. And the message is just as cryptic as the original ad.

 

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

Meet me at the front of the school library at 3.

 

Come alone.

 

_Okay, not weird at all._

_Not like the message is giving me serial killer vibes or anything._

_Nope, everything’s fine, just fine._

**Zhangjing**

[Screenshot]

This is weird, isn’t it?

 

**Chaoze**

Duh.

But no one is going to murder you in public, so you should be safe.

Let me know the deets later!

 

Zhangjing groans.

 

But he finds himself hesitantly waiting on the front steps leading up to their library at 3, not quite sure who he should be watching out for. _What if I don’t recognize who I’m supposed to be meeting?_ But he needn’t have worried for the other boy comes in like a whirlwind, practically yelling Zhangjing’s name when he arrives.

 

“I’m looking for You Zhangjing!” The boy is attractive, one of the most attractive people he’s ever seen, with hair that looks like fluffy cotton candy, huge soft brown eyes, and plump kissable lips. He weakly raises his hand in response, and the boy lets out a squeal. “You’re You Zhangjing? You’re so cute!”

 

And before he knows it, he is wrapped up in a huge hug, his cheek pressed against the other boy’s chest, and he’s sure that he’s getting red from embarrassment and somewhat breathless from being crushed all at the same time. Not to mention, the other boy is cute, and he’s somewhat overwhelmed from the close contact. “So, what exactly did you want me to do?” His voice is muffled.

 

The other boy looks at him with bright eyes. “I’m Zhu Zhengting, and I want you to give my friend a lap dance for his birthday.”

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

“Sorry, excuse me?” His voice comes out in a squeak. “What did you just say?”

 

“Like a lap dance?”

 

“Yeah, I know…” Zhangjing clears his throat, still not believing what he had heard. “But what exactly do you mean?”

 

Zhengting laughs. “Have you ever given a lap dance before?”

 

Zhangjing blushes, uncertain and mumbling. “I mean, not really. I haven’t really given one before…” His voice trails off into silence.

 

“Can you act cute and sexy?”

 

“Ummm…”

 

Zhengting squeals with delight. “Oh, who cares? You’re adorable, and I’m sure he’ll love it.”

 

His mouth is definitely hanging wide open at this point because he’s finding it hard to keep up with the other boy’s train of thought. _I’m adorable? Zhengting finds me adorable?_ And he’s still trying to process this when the other boy grabs his hand. “Wait, let’s talk about this more in private.” Suddenly, Zhengting is dragging him off to god-knows-where, and Zhangjing doesn’t know whether he should be questioning whether the other boy is a serial killer. _Where is he taking me?_

 

But they slip into an empty classroom, and Zhangjing breathes a sigh of relief, relieved at the seemingly normal location. “Here, let me show you what I mean.” And the other boy pushes him towards an empty chair, and Zhangjing feels his butt hit the edge of the seat, his back pressed up against the hard plastic. _What is going on._ Zhengting starts dancing sensually in front of him, swaying his arms in the air, his body graceful and lithe. He can feel the flush starting at the base of his neck, not sure how to respond.

 

He almost stops breathing when the other boy climbs into his lap. And it doesn’t help when Zhengting starts the body rolls. So he squeezes his eyes shut, hearing the other boy’s tinkling laugh in his ears. “So you think you can do this for my friend?”

 

“Ummm…maybe? I don’t know.” And he peeks through his fingers to look at the other boy cautiously, seeing Zhengting staring back at him with an anxious expression on his face. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes.” He squeaks.

 

The other boy gets off and stands up. “Well, I don’t want you to do it if you don’t want to.” Zhengting looks at him with a hopeful expression. “But I have the money to pay you, it’ll be really quick, and my friend Lin Yanjun would be really happy with it.” He adds quickly, the words coming out in a rush.

 

“Umm…”

 

“Pretty please? Please? Please?”

 

Zhengting has his hands clasped together in a begging gesture, his face arranged into a pitiful pout.

 

“Who’s Lin Yanjun?”

 

“The friend whose birthday it is.”

 

“He’s really attractive.”

 

“And a bit introverted at first.”

 

“But also really nice.”

 

“And you get $200 too.”

 

“Please? Please? Please?”

 

And Zhengting’s face is so hard to say no to that Zhangjing finds himself reluctantly agreeing to the task, at which the other boy’s face breaks out into a dizzying smile, punctuated by enthusiastic shouts. “Okay, great. Be at this address…” Zhengting scribbles a hasty note down on a scrap piece of paper, pulled from his jeans pocket, a green pen appearing in his hand. “At 5pm on Saturday. All you have to do is sway a bit in front of him and maybe sit in his lap and grind on him a bit. And I’ll pay you the $200.”

 

The piece of paper is shoved unceremoniously into his hand, and before he can utter any protest about the lap sitting part, the other boy is already out the door, a whirlwind of activity, his voice trailing behind him. “And remember to wear something cute!”

_I’m not going to sit in anyone’s lap._ Is what he wants to say indignantly, but it is a lost cause with no one left to listen anyway. Zhangjing is left gaping down at the address, looking back at him mockingly.

 

**Zhangjing**

I think I just agreed to giving some random a lap dance.

 

**Chaoze**

WTF. To who?

 

**Zhangjing**

Lin Yanjun?

 

**Chaoze**

Wait, no, WTF?

Are you kidding me?

You’re joking right?

OMG

OMG

OMG

DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?

WAIT OFC YOU DON’T.

[Attachment]

 

Zhangjing stares at his phone, a sense of foreboding overcoming him as he studies the features of the boy in the picture. Zhengting is attractive for sure, but this boy is attractive in a different way, his features pulled into a serious expression, eyes narrowed slightly, lips parted in surprise, as if he wasn’t ready for the picture to be taken. And he wonders what the other boy was doing exactly in the picture, wondering what had caught the boy so off-guard. The curiosity swells in his chest, trapped with no where to escape.

 

**Zhangjing**

I think I’m going to take the job.

 

**Chaoze**

What?

You can barely sway from side to side

Without being awk AF

 

**Zhangjing**

Shut up.

 

**Chaoze**

Just make sure you don’t die.

 

**Zhangjing**

Is that all you’re worried about?

 

**Chaoze**

I mean, at the moment, yes.

 

**Zhangjing**

I could literally starve.

$200/hr will pay for my groceries.

 

**Chaoze**

Forget groceries. Eat his c*ck.

 

He doesn’t know if the other boy will ever let him live this down.

 

But nevertheless, Zhangjing still finds himself in front of the address promptly at 5pm, waiting for Zhengting to respond to his text, tugging at the slightly-too-long sleeves of his pink hoodie. He wasn’t quite sure what to go with this morning, and Zhengting’s parting words had echoed in his head. _Cute, cute._ Zhangjing had spent hours trying to pick out his outfit, throwing on some clothes, checking in the mirror, and then restarting all over again after a minute or so. Because as much as he hates to admit it, the image of the birthday boy had snuck into his daydreams too often over the past week, making his cheeks burn whenever he thought about the other boy. And he desperately wants to impress this boy that he barely even knows, but after far too much time spent, he gave up, settling for his usual comfy clothes, throwing on his favorite pink hoodie over black jeans, the material soft against his skin.

 

_I doubt I could impress Yanjun no matter what I wear anyways._ The thought makes a pit of dread form in his stomach, making it churn with nervousness. And he’s expecting Zhengting to open the door, but not the other faces peering at him from behind the other boy’s back with abundant curiosity.

 

“Is this the guy?”

 

“Oh my god, Zhengting, I can’t believe you did this.”

 

“Xukun is going to murder you when we get back upstairs.”

 

“You’re such a dumbass.”

 

“Hey, I think this will actually be fun.”

 

“He’s cute though…soooo Yanjun’s type.”

 

“No, he isn’t.”

 

“Yeah, he is.”

 

“Is not.”

 

“Is.”

 

“Is not.”

 

“Is.”

 

“Will you two shut up?” Zhengting glares at the two bickering boys behind him as the others look on wide-eyed. “You’re scaring our guest of honor.” And immediately, too many pairs of eyes turn towards him, making him shift uncomfortably in place. Zhengting waves his hand vaguely in the direction of the others. “Hey Zhangjing, this is Justin, ChengCheng, Xiao Gui, and NongNong. Xukun and Ziyi are upstairs with Yanjun.” Each boy gives a small nod at the mention of their name, and Zhangjing feels comforted by the smiles they each break into as they look on. Zhengting turns back to him and smiles too. “You look great, perfect. Come on upstairs.”

 

He follows the troupe of boys up the stairs, Zhengting leading the way, with Justin and ChengCheng furiously whispering under their breath, continuing their argument about whether Zhangjing is Yanjun’s type and Xiao Gui shaking his head while looking on. The tallest boy falls back a bit so that his step is in line with Zhangjing’s, and he gets a shock when NongNong pats him on the head. “You look worried, but you don’t have to be. Yanjun is a lot less fierce than he appears on the outside.” The cheerful smile makes the corners of his mouth turn up too, and the action wipes away some of his nervousness.

 

“Here, Room 509.”

 

Zhengting fiddles with the lock on the door, and finally, it swings open. At first Zhangjing doesn’t see Yanjun, but as he walks in, he notices the pair of boys standing around looking at him inquisitively. “Zhengting…” The shorter boy’s voice is low and threatening. “What did you do?”

 

“Ha, I told you Xukun would be angry.”

 

The taller boy pats the angry one’s arm. “Don’t be mad at ZhengZheng. He doesn’t mean anything bad by it.”

 

Zhengting takes the anger in stride. “So Zhangjing, this is Xukun and Ziyi, respectively the angry boy and the boy that’s way more reasonable.” A glare from Xukun makes Zhangjing shiver but doesn’t seem to bother Zhengting at all.

 

“Zhangjing? Who’s Zhangjing? I thought you were going down to pick up my cake delivery.” A voice pipes up, and for the first time Zhangjing notices the boy that is sitting in the chair on the other side of the room, blindfolded. “I can’t see anything. Zhengting, you said you had a surprise? Is it not the cake?”

 

“No, no, we do have a cake.”

 

“Then who’s Zhangjing?” He can tell the other boy is starting to get irritated at the ambiguous situation, and Yanjun leans forward, his elbows on his knees, chin in his hands. “Wait, is that the name of a pet? Did you get me a rabbit?” And the other boy’s voice is so excited that Zhangjing has a sneaking suspicion that Yanjun will be more than slightly disappointed when he realizes Zhangjing isn’t a fluffy cute rabbit.

 

_I kind of want to crawl into a hole and die right now._

Zhengting strides over to the other boy, grabbing Zhangjing’s hand and pulling him along until the two of them are standing in front of Yanjun’s chair, the other boy tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. And Zhengting puts a finger to his lips, indicating that he wants Zhangjing to be quiet before slipping off into a room down the hallway. “We’ll take off the blindfold in just a second, Yanjun.”

 

The other boy returns with a few objects that Zhangjing can’t quite make out, but then the music fills the room, startling him. “Okay, you can take it off now.”

 

Zhangjing can’t tell what the other boy is thinking when their eyes meet for the first time, but Yanjun’s eyebrows go up slightly, eyes widened, his mouth gaping. _He almost looks exactly like the picture that Chaoze showed me._ And the thought is so ludicrous that he can feel the laughter bubbling up inside of him, threatening to spill out and make the situation more awkward than it already is. Neither of them speak, and the silence is filled by the sounds of the music Zhengting put on. It feels like an eternity, and Zhangjing begins to tug at his sleeves nervously, biting his bottom lip, well-aware that he’s starting to turn the same shade as his hoodie.

 

Finally, Yanjun speaks. “Uhhh, Zhengting, what is this?”

 

The other boy grins at the two of them in anticipation. “This,” His words are sharp and clear, cutting through the tension in between them. “Is your present from me. A lap dance from a cute guy.” Zhengting pushes him forward unexpectedly, and Zhangjing almost falls forward, Yanjun’s hands coming up quickly to steady him by his waist.

 

Yanjun doesn’t remove his hands when he turns to talk to Zhengting.

 

_Okay, I’m definitely getting red now._

“So your birthday present to me is…” A pause and sigh. “A lap dance?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Did I even ask for this?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“I humor you too much Zhengting.”

 

“Yup.”

 

Zhengting grins and replies in a sing-song voice. “But you always give in because you love me as a friend. Right? Right? Right?” And Yanjun cracks a faint smile as the other boy pokes him in the arm teasingly.

 

Yanjun turns and trains his gaze on Zhangjing again, smiling tentatively. “Hi. I guess you’re supposed to give me a lap dance?”

 

It takes all of Zhangjing’s mental effort to not run away, and he gives a small nod instead.

 

Zhengting gives him an encouraging smile and two thumbs up from behind Yanjun, and he starts to sway, trying to mimic the way Zhengting performed the other day, hyper aware of the audience he has behind him. And he wishes they would make noise instead of being silent because he’s now imagining everyone staring at him with bated breath.

 

_I feel silly._

And he knows he’s not doing it correctly, his sleeves too long and loose, sliding down each time he moves his arms, but Yanjun has a little half-smile, and just concentrating on the other boy’s face gives him more courage. So he takes a deep breath and starts to dance more freely. But he suddenly hears the whoops and hollers from the boys standing behind him, and he has no clue what’s going on. But Yanjun is smirking, and _boy does it look good._

 

Then he sees it.

 

The dollar bills.

 

And then he realizes that Zhengting is literally making it rain over them.

 

_Oh my god._

But before he can even freak out, he’s being pulled forward, his face uncomfortably close to Yanjun who is staring at him with an intense look. And it takes a second for Zhangjing to process that he’s _in Yanjun’s lap_ , his thighs pressed against the other boy’s, his arms naturally falling over the other boy’s shoulders. Yanjun’s voice is soft and low, just loud enough for only Zhangjing to hear. “Here, move your hips.” And the other boy’s hands are on his waist, pressing gently to guide the proper motion, and Zhangjing hears the catcalls, making his face burn. But all the noise falls away as he stares into Yanjun’s eyes, striking and deep pools that he feels himself falling into.

 

“We’re leaving now.” Yanjun’s statement is abrupt, and Zhangjing lets out a small cry as he feels himself being picked up, carried by the other boy that rises in one swift motion. And they’re making their way down the hall, into Yanjun’s bedroom, where the other boy plops him down on the bed, shutting the door behind them.

 

Suddenly, it’s all too quiet.

 

Zhangjing is panicking now.

 

_Oh my god._

_Chaoze was right._

_I should never have texted random unknown numbers._

_Or come here._

_Or answered sketchy job listings._

And he lets out a small scream, covering his face with his hands when Yanjun comes closer, but when he peers out from between his fingers, the other boy is looking at him with an amused expression. “Are you okay?”

 

“Wait, why did you bring me here? I don’t even know you. Oh my god, I should have listened to Chaoze.” Zhangjing is rambling now, and the look that Yanjun is giving him is only making the words flow faster. “…and I really don’t want to die right now.”

 

A laugh.

 

“I was just trying to get away from the annoying ones.” Yanjun waves his hand in the general direction of the living room. “You’re actually sort of cute, and I don’t like an audience.” Tch. “And definitely not that type of audience.”

 

“I’m cute?”

 

Yanjun smiles at him, and it’s the first time Zhangjing notices that the other boy has dimples. “Super duper cute.”

 

All of a sudden his mouth feels dry, and no more words come out.

 

“So if you don’t mind, we can just sit in here and talk for a bit.”

 

“Don’t you have to get back to your own party?”

 

Zhangjing’s eyes widen as Yanjun presses a swift kiss to his cheek, his eyes sparkling mischievously, tongue sticking out in a teasing expression.

 

“Nah, I’d much rather be here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)  
> Caard: [loststickienote](https://loststickienote.carrd.co/)


End file.
